ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maia Jade
| birth_place = La Center, KY | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Unknown | family = | website = | billed = La Center, KY | trainer = Kris Kristian | debut = June 17th, 2010 }} Maia Genna Jadin (born May 20, 1991), is a seemingly retired female professional wrestler, who is best known for her time with World Wrestling Championship Federation, where she was an active competitor and valet under the name Maia Jade. Early Life Maia Genna Jadin grew up in the small Kentucky town of La Center the oldest of two children to Catherine and Robert Jadin. A tomboy by nature, Maia didn't find herself too attached to the feminine or even the normal, popular scene and instead befriended more of the "out there" crowd which included long-time friends K-Z and Kade Kristian. She was a stand-out athlete excelling in soccer and gymnastics, although the strict discipline of both didn't appeal to her as she just enjoyed having fun, so she decided not to really pursue being on teams in school. During her high-school days at Ballard Memorial however, Jadin did happen upon two paths that did intrigue her, pro-wrestling and theatre. Outside of school she would train with Kade and K-Z's uncle Kris, while during school hours she would partake in drama class, chorus and was a major contributor to the different activities in the theatre department. Maia also maintained one of the highest grade point averages in the school and graduated in the top two percent. Wrestling Career World Wrestling Championship Federation After graduating high school with honors, Maia finally decided to live out her dream to become a wrestling superstar and dedicated most of her time to training for the sport with the help of WWCF Hall of Famer Kris Kristian. Feeling she was ready enough to explode on the mainstream wrestling scene after a year, Jadin started negotiations with the company Kris, Kade and K-Z all work for, the WWCF, making the official deal in early June 2010. On June 17, 2010, Maia made her WWCF debut alongside K-Z's fiance Kay Kitty, briefly being introduced as the "Princess Of Jobbers" and standing by the side of Kade as the F.U.M.E.S. crew took their first stand against the main eventers of the WWCF, attacking then-World Heavyweight Champion Triple H. Maia made her in ring debut on the July 8th edition of Pulse, defeating Amber-Lynn Michaels in a hard fought contest. Following her victory, Maia found herself on the back-burner until deciding to break away from the inactive group and trying to progress her own career, thanks in part to the influence of Cole Anders. After making that change, Maia found herself taking part in a 14-diva tag team match at the August pay-per-view Summerbash where the stipulation was that the woman who gets the winning pinfall becomes the number one contender for the WWCF Women's Championship. The diva's tag team match was changed to elimination style last minute, and at the Summerbash event, Jadin made it down to the final two before being eliminated by Sheena Montgomery. Following the pay-per-view event Maia continued to have some in ring success defeating Jamie Iglesias in a one on one contest. After the match concluded, Jadin was caught in a crossfire when Cole Anders, Jadin's current boyfriend attempted to hit Kade Kristian with a chair, but Kristian ducked and it was Maia who ended up getting hit. It was reported that Maia suffered a concussion from the blow and the injury was severe enough that she was out of action for almost two months. After her recover, Maia returned to the ring at the October pay-per-view Slamoween, and participated in a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the WWCF Women's Title, falling just short of victory. Maia would once again suffer a concussion in this match and after recovering, decided to quietly retire from in-ring competition. Since leaving wrestling, her whereabouts are unknown. Personal Life Maia Jadin is of English descent although she doesn't know much about the country since her parents, Harold and Etta, were not born there either. She does however find herself fascinated by the old-school theatre the country has a history of, and prior to her deciding to become a wrestler was looking to major in theatre once she went to college. Jadin is the lifelong friend of fellow WWCF alumni and F.U.M.E.S. members Kade and K-Z Kristian. She has known both men since she was a child, and even went to Ballard Memorial High School with Kade, the two graduating the same year together. Maia is last known to be involved in a relationship with WWCF alumni Cole Anders, their relationship sparking controversy due to Cole being 16 years older than Maia. Prior to this she was in an on and off relationship with Kade Kristian, the two dating during high school. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **"Jaded Touch" (Spinning Side Slam Backbreaker) **"Graceful Jewel" (Moonsault) *'Signature Moves' **"Deviant Drop" (Samoan Drop) **"Back Catch" (Hair Pull Backbreaker) **"Drag Down" (Springboard Arm Drag) **"Dream Job" (Dragon Sleeper) **"Stylish Fall" (Diving Crossbody) **"Lock-Job" (Bow and Arrow Lock) **"Creamy Kick" (Missile Dropkick) **"Playful Swing" (Swinging Neckbreaker) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:WWCF Alumni